lego_city_roger_flynns_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Everything Belongs to Roger
''Everything Belongs to Roger'' is the third episode in Season 1 of Roger Flynn's Life. It will be aired soon. Plot Roger has become the best worker of the day, week, month and year. So Michael is jealous about it. Story After the introduction with scenes of the previous episode, Chris and Rusty are talking about Roger's award. While, Michael goes to Roger's Office and tell Chris, Rusty and Roger, that in the reception, Pat has an Employee of the Month award for Roger. Everybody goes to the elevator scratching accidentally to Michael. They see Roger's award, and congratulate him for his award. Michael goes outside, he gets into his car and begins to make a tantrum, making everybody listening his cries and shouts. But after the screen goes brilliant then black and white, it was only an imagination of Michael, if Roger won that award. Michael got a plan; set him a trap, to make Pat fire Roger. After one night, Roger see his car that is parked inside the reception. Chris and Rusty are asking him why his car is parked inside the reception. Roger said that he didn't knew why, but he knew it was Michael. Michael says hello and the label container falls over Roger's car. Chris and Rusty are asking Roger how could he do that. Roger said he didn't knew again and Roy says in his mind 'Soon you will have your punishment, humbag!'. At night, Roger was taking Chris, Rusty and Michael to home but he wasn't driving good. At the morning, when Roger arrives, he sees Michael standed up near to the reception. When they were going to come in, Pat comes out sit in a wheelbarrow. Then they try to catch him but Pat causes double crash that the wheelbarrow broke. Pat could walk but he told them to take him to the hospital and he fainted letting a leg separating of him, causing him to shout 'Why?'. Chris and Rusty were whispering about Roger all the day that Roger became furious and fell of the edge of the floor and land over the same wheelbarrow. In that moment, it happens the same thing of Pat to Roger. Chris and Rusty went out and saw in good condition, the wheelbarrow. But the tire broke up. Pat comes to the reception, and sees a security guard sleeping in the broke wheelbarrow. He awakes him, moving the wheelbarrow to a side. After that, he talks with Michael and Roger about the problem. Pat still thinking that the three problems had to see with Roger. Roger was tired of hear that so he began to unleash his fury against Pat, telling him a lot of insults, and saying that he didn't do it. He retired to his office and left Pat without breath. At the next day, Roger was leaving his office taking the wheelbarrow carrying bones that used as a mannequin. When he was going to call the elevator, Michael appeared and apologized to Roger. Pat said that he could still working in Mad Shop. After work, Roger, Chris, Rusty, Michael and Roy were talking about a joke of wine. While, Pat was thinking in plan to teach a lesson to Michael and Roger as a punishment. In the credits, it's showing a sneak peek of the fourth episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Leticia Calderón as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson *Joshua Saravia as Security Guard Guy Trivia *It's the second time that Roger shouts Why?! and says a lot of insults. *Roy sometimes gets to the defensive.